As real as a human
by Nicorinth
Summary: AU. One-shot. Se metió por otro pasillo y caminó con cautela observando todo lo que la rodeaba; no encontró nada que le resultara familiar y que le diera una pista de su actual paradero. De acuerdo, debía aceptarlo. Estaba perdida...


¡Hola! Espero que hayan tenido un buen inicio de año y un feliz día de reyes... ¿Les salió el muñequito? Á mí no xD

¡Bah! Al punto...Casi acabo de regresar de mis vacaciones, y ya entré a la escuela ¬¬... Bueno, eso no importa mencionarlo aquí; quise publicar esta historia antes de que me llenara de tareas y se me hiciera imposible subirla, así que aprovecho hoy porque mañana (más bien dicho en unas horas) tengo un examen de redacción (¡Horror!) y más tarde voy a viajar para asistir a la boda de una prima ^^

De echo, ya debería de estar durmiendo porque mañana tengo que levantarme temprano... Pero bah!

Este fic lo veo algo tragico, no sé, de echo lo hize porque vi un reportaje sobre algo que me llenó de tristeza... Al final explico para no arruinarles la trama ;) (Más les vale no leer al final antes de empezar a leerlo ¬¬)

Ok, los dejo leer, espero que les guste...

Aviso:

.-Es un AU. Universo Alternativo

.-Quizá encuentren un poco de Ooc

Bleach y sus personajes pertenece a Tite Kubo, si fueran míos muchos de los personajes que más me gustaron estarían vivos ;_;**

* * *

**

**As real as a human**

Se metió por otro pasillo y caminó con cautela observando todo lo que la rodeaba; solo veía grandes paredes blancas y muchas puertas de madera con destinos indefinidos; giró su cabeza de un lado a otro deseando ver algo que le fuera conocido, sin embargo no encontró nada que le resultara familiar y que le diera una pista de su actual paradero. De acuerdo, debía aceptarlo. Estaba perdida.

Y pensar que hace poco se encontraba en una de las aulas junto con su esposo; era algo irónico. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado hasta ahí? ¡Ah, sí! De repente su estómago empezó a moverse de forma extraña y sintió la necesidad de desalojar el exceso de agua; llevar un embarazo no era tan fácil y si eso era apenas en los primeros meses mejor ni pensar en los que venían.

Al fin de cuentas, como su esposo era un catedrático reconocido en esa institución era imposible que él no conociera en dónde se encontraban los sanitarios. ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Y se lo indicó, le dijo paso por paso por dónde debía ir, en dónde doblar, en dónde bajar, qué puertas cruzar… Le explicó todo, e incluso le advirtió que no se entretuviera con nada en el camino. Él conocía perfectamente como era su esposa y sabía que se distraía con todo sin contar que era sumamente despistada.

Pero como siempre, la curiosidad resulta ser mayor que la voluntad; al querer regresar de nuevo al aula en la que se encontraba su esposo impartiendo clases, algo atrajo su atención: unas risitas traviesas y juguetonas, pasos rápidos y pequeños, como si alguien corriera muy ágilmente, todo eso parecía tratarse de un niño pequeño jugando por los pasillos cercanos y eso era algo extraño; para empezar ese lugar, en donde ella se encontraba, era una escuela Universitaria en la que frecuentemente se veían a chicos adolecentes y adultos recorrer el interior de la institución y sus alrededores, alguno que otro maestro caminando para llegar a sus respectivos destinos, invitados, directores y licenciados, secretarias y contadores, muchas personas adultas, pero no niños.

Su curiosidad empezaba a aumentar, quería ir a ver quién era ese pequeño travieso que se había metido a la escuela seguramente sin autorización, pero las palabras que le dijo su marido resonaron en su cabeza fuertes y claras "No te apartes del camino, no te distraigas. No quiero que te pierdas". Mordió su labio inferior y decidió seguir con su camino ignorando los ruiditos que se escuchaban cerca.

Estaba a punto de retomar el camino por el cual había llegado cuando el sonido de un fuerte tropezón resonó en el lugar haciendo eco. Ya no se oían las risas, ni los pasitos o brinquitos y supo de inmediato lo que había ocurrido. El niño había tropezado. Su instinto maternal despertó de inmediato y sin siquiera pensarlo corrió hacia el lugar por el cual se había escuchado la caída. Llegó al sitio en donde ella pensó encontrar a la pequeña criatura lastimada, sin embargo, no encontró nada ni a nadie. Quizá escuchó mal y era por otro pasillo. Regresó unos cuantos pasos y se metió en otro andador, pero nuevamente no encontró nada. Tal vez el niño ya se había levantado y se había ido. Ella debía hacer lo mismo; pero en cuanto volteó su cuerpo dispuesta a retornar se encontró con la terrible noticia de que no sabía en dónde estaba. ¡No! Y tanto que se lo había advertido su esposo.

Sí, estaba perdida. Perdida en una escuela con una extensión muy grande de kilómetros cuadrados, varios edificios y muchos pisos. Lanzó un suspiro al aire. Esperaba encontrar a alguien que le pudiera indicar el camino, pero contando que ella se encontraba en ese sitio justo en la temporada de vacaciones y que las únicas personas de ese lugar eran los alumnos que en ese preciso instante estaban tomando clases de verano y los maestros que las impartían, encontrar a alguien por alguno de esos andadores era sumamente difícil.

Se dio la vuelta una vez más para probar por otro pasillo y al hacerlo casi da un salto y un grito al encontrarse con un pequeño humano parado a unos cuantos metros de ella viéndola con sumo interés. Era el niño. Y viéndolo bien, no era un niño, sino una niña. Una niña muy linda a decir verdad, se le calculaban alrededor de cinco años, era eso o la estatura de la niña era muy baja. Sus cabellos eran de un negro azabache muy oscuro y sus ojos eran grandes y penetrantes; portaba un hermoso vestido corte princesa y en su brazo derecho sostenía con fuerza un enorme peluche con la forma de un blanco y precioso conejo que tenía un gran lazo rojo adornándole el cuello.

Ella se llevó las manos al pecho tratando de regular su respiración. Le había dado un susto muy fuerte el encontrar a la pequeña de pronto. En cuanto se recuperó su cara se adornó con una amable sonrisa y se acercó a la nena bajando un poco su cuerpo para quedar a su altura.

-Hola pequeña ¿Te encuentras bien? No te asusté, ¿verdad?- pensó en la posibilidad de que si ella se había asustado al verla, la niña había tenido una reacción similar.

-No, no me asustó. Pero yo a usted sí, ¿Verdad? – Los ojos violáceos de la pequeña se concentraron en la figura de ella hasta llegar a toparse con sus grisáceas pupilas – Lo lamento. No fue mi intención hacerlo – bajó su inocente mirada hasta situarla en el suelo y sus negros y sedosos cabellos cubrieron su fino y delicado rostro

-¡Oh! No te preocupes por eso. En serio, no fue nada. ¡Yo me asusto hasta con mi propia sombra! – exclamó tratando de levantarle el animo a la pequeña pues se veía triste ante la situación.

-¿En serio? - la niña levantó su cabeza y la vio de forma divertida – Yo aprendí a no tenerle miedo al monstruo que vive en el armario hace tiempo. No es tan fácil afrontar tus miedos, pero no es imposible siempre que te sientas preparada – le sonrió con dulzura mientras le explicaba la manera correcta para dejar de temerle a su sombra, según ella.

-¡Vaya! Tienes razón – decidió llevarle la corriente, no es bueno cortarle la imaginación a un infante – No te preocupes, ahora me siento preparada para enfrentarme a mi temible sombra. ¡Esta vez no tendré miedo y yo le ganaré! – gritó triunfal mientras cerraba un puño y lo situaba en frente de su cara

-¡Así se habla! – la pequeña la acompañó con palabras de jubilo

-A propósito… ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña? – preguntó mientras pasó suavemente una de sus manos por la negra cabellera de la dulce nena

-No soy pequeña, ya tengo cumplidos los siete años - le aclaró – y mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia

-Mucho gusto Kuchiki-chan – la miró amigablemente y le sonrió de forma cariñosa – Yo soy Ishida Orihime – se presentó ante ella – y dime… ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

-Estoy buscando a Ichigo – le respondió inocentemente mientras su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro para ver alrededor

-¿Ichigo? ¿Y quién es ella? – preguntó con curiosidad

-¡No! No es ella, es él. Ichigo no es una niña. – reclamó de inmediato armando un pequeño escándalo

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, no lo sabía – se disculpó de inmediato apenada por la situación - Pero es que su nombre… Bueno, no importa, ¿Y quién es él? – volvió a preguntar, ahora de manera correcta

-Él es… Bueno, él es…es… - La muchacha pudo ver como su pequeña acompañante se ruborizaba significativamente y agachaba la cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo

-¿Acaso es tu novio?- preguntó divertida, jugando con ella

-¡¿Quién se lo dijo?! – El carmesí que bañaba sus mejillas cubrió de pronto toda su cara - ¡No le diga a Nii-sama! Él todavía no lo sabe – agitó sus manos de un lado a otro con fuerza, moviendo al peluche que descansaba entre sus brazos al momento de realizar tales acciones – Apenas nos acabamos de casar y nadie sabe nada. Usted es la primera en enterarse

-¿Se acaban de casar? – por un momento su cara adquirió una mueca interrogativa, pero segundos después recordó que muchos de los niños a edades pequeñas se "casaban" ya fuera bajo un árbol, en una casa sin ningún adulto, en el patio trasero o en cualquier lugar en donde nadie los viera; y otros se prometían casarse cuando fueran mayores, en este caso había ocurrido lo primero – Oh, ya entendí. Qué casualidad, yo también me acabo de casar – comentó divertida

-Ya lo sospechaba; seguro que el bebé que tienes ahí – con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, la cual no estaba sosteniendo a su enorme conejo, señaló su vientre – es el primer hijo que van a tener, ¿No es así?

-¡Sí, es el primer…! – Detuvo su oración al notar algo raro en todo eso - ¿Cómo lo supiste?... ¿Cómo supiste que estoy embarazada? – su embarazo apenas estaba empezando, ni siquiera se le veía abultado el vientre, era imposible que una niña pudiese saber eso.

-Es fácil. Solo lo vi – respondió con simpleza – entonces ¿no sabes dónde está Ichigo? – Preguntó cambiando de tema – Es como de esta altura – alzó un su mano por encima de su cabeza para marcar la altura del niño – sus ojos son como color ámbar y su cabello es despeinado y naranja

-Yo… no… creo que no lo he visto… - no puso mucha atención a la descripción dada por la niña, aún seguía aturdida por la adivinación de su embarazo, y más aun por las palabras mencionadas por la pequeña segundos antes "Solo lo vi" ¿Ver cómo? No entendía

-Bueno- la nena suspiró – entonces me voy, debo seguir buscándolo – y tras decir esas palabras se retiró

Ella se quedó parada en el mismo lugar mientras veía como la pequeña se alejaba rápidamente por los pasillos y su muñeco se precipitaba por el movimiento rápido de sus pasos. De repente dobló por un andador y desapareció. La estancia quedó sola y silenciosa. De pronto sintió que en su pierna algo vibraba, esa sensación le provocó un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo y de su garganta salió un escandaloso grito, inmediatamente apartó con la mano lo que fuera que le estaba provocando eso y se alivió al ver su celular centellando. Contestó y se lo puso al oído.

-¿Hola? – respondió con duda

-¿Estás bien? Parece que hace instantes escuché un grito tuyo ¿No te pasó nada? ¿En dónde estás? No debí dejarte ir sola – para su suerte era su esposo quien la llamaba

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes – dijo en tono calmado para tranquilizarlo – Sí, fui yo quien grité, pero solo lo hice porque me asustó la vibración del celular. No me ha pasado nada, ni a mí ni al bebé… Y, no sé en dónde estoy

-Sí, ya sabía que te habías perdido. Nunca me haces caso – se medio quejó – Estoy en los baños; como tardabas mucho quise venir a buscarte porque pensé que te había pasado algo. Pero no te encontré, mejor dicho no te encuentro… ¿Estás por aquí cerca, verdad?

-Si escuchaste mi grito, no creo estar tan lejos – le encantaba como su marido era protector con ella y más aun con el nuevo bebé – haré algunos ruidos para que te guíes – le indicó

-De acuerdo- No pasó mucho tiempo cuando empezó a escuchar que alguien golpeaba puertas, paredes y pisaba fuertemente el suelo. Siguió a los sonidos y la encontró

-¡Funcionó! – gritó con emoción al verlo llegar – Que alegría; y yo que ya me pensaba quedar a dormir aquí – dijo en tono bromista

-No digas eso, es obvio que yo no los iba a dejar acá – últimamente hablaba mucho en plural cuando se dirigía a ella – Se pone muy feo por las noches – bromeó – vamos, ya casi termino mi turno

Ella le siguió sin replicas y avanzó, esta vez por el camino correcto, junto a su esposo quien la iba guiando. En el camino se acordó de la curiosa nena que había visto y quiso comentárselo a él

-¿Sabes? Antes de que tú llegaras me encontré con una niña muy linda de cabello negro que traía un enorme conejo entre las manos – sus brazos se movían de un lado a otro y sus manos ilustraban la pequeña descripción – sus ojos eran hermosos y su cara parecía tan fina, como hecha de porcelana; ¡Toda una muñequita! – gritó con entusiasmo

-Eso es imposible; aquí no hay niños – soltó sin más – Quizá no querías sentirte tan sola y tu mente la imaginó

-¡No! Ella era real. En serio – le dijo totalmente convencida de sus palabras – Me dijo que buscaba a alguien llamado Ichigo

-¿Ichigo? ¿Y quién es ella? – preguntó medio interesado en la plática

-Hahaha – rió un poco cuando escuchó la pregunta – No es ella, es él. Ichigo es un niño. – le explicó

-¿Un niño? Pero es que el nombre… Olvídalo. Si de verdad encontraste a esa niña, lo más seguro es que sea hija de alguno de los maestros – decidió creerle a su esposa, casi siempre cedía ante ella.

-Tal vez. Me dijo que se llamaba Kuchiki Rukia – mencionó recordando la plática con la niña

-Kuchiki, Kuchiki, Kuchiki – analizó el apellido un par de segundos – Qué raro. No conozco a ningún Kuchiki. Ha de ser nuevo – concluyó – ya llegamos… - señaló al llegar a la puerta de un salón de clases en donde algunos estudiantes esperaban adentro - Mira, quédense en la biblioteca mientras yo termino mi último turno, ¿te parece? – le indicó con cariño – Aunque no es tan común ver niños por aquí, estoy seguro de que la biblioteca tiene algún libro infantil que puedas leerle al bebé

-Pero para entrar ¿No necesito alguna tarjeta o credencial? – preguntó

-No hay nadie cuidando la biblioteca, puedes entrar libremente, no te preocupes

-¡Bien! – Exclamó decidida - ¿Y en dónde está la biblioteca? – Posó su mano sobre su frente y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro

Ishida llevó se llevó una mano al rostro y sonrió divertido – Es la puerta de enfrente – le señaló

Ella volteó y observó una gran puerta de madera de roble con dos entradas, que en la parte de arriba tenía un gran letrero en el que se leía "Biblioteca"

-¡Ah! sí… Yo… Ya lo había visto… Solo, es solo que… Bueno… ¿No debes entrar al salón? Ya sabes, tienes clases que impartir – mencionó apenada

-Claro, tienes razón. No vemos después. – Le dio un tierno beso en la frente como despedida – Cuídense

Cuando lo vio ingresar al aula, ella se dio la vuelta y entró a la biblioteca sigilosamente

-¿Hola? - saludó al entrar - ¡Qué tonta! Es obvio que no hay nadie aquí – se auto regañó - Ahora, ¿en dónde estarán esos cuentos infantiles? – se preguntó a sí misma mientras recorría los pasillos

Caminó a través de los estantes encontrando libros de ciencia, medicina, mecánica, tecnología, filosofía, sociología, infraestructura, informática, computación, biotecnología, química, e incluso se vio tentada a tomar uno de gastronomía, pero decidió concentrarse en su búsqueda de libros infantiles.

Una fuerte caída se escuchó de pronto en toda la sala, lejos de donde se encontraba ella. Parecía que se habían caído algunos libros ¿pero cómo? ¿No se suponía que, aparte de ella, no había nadie ahí?

Con algo de temor se acercó al lugar en donde se escuchó la caída de los libros y llegó a una estante en el que, efectivamente, los libros estaban desparramados por el suelo. Se agachó con algo de miedo y con cuidado tomó uno de los libros para levantarlo. "Jack y los frijoles mágicos" se sorprendió al ver el título e inmediatamente recogió otro "La Cenicienta"; uno a uno fue recogiendo los libros encontrando una gran cantidad de títulos infantiles. Justo lo que ella buscaba

-¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí? – una voz algo suave, algo fuerte, la llamó de repente

-¡Waaa! – La chica se levantó de un salto y pasó sus manos al frente de su cara a modo de defensa mientras apretaba fuertemente los parpados

-¿Por qué gritas? – preguntó la misma voz

Al escuchar esa pregunta paró de gritar, sin embargo su cuerpo temblaba, sentía un horrible escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. No quería ver quién la estaba llamando, sin embargo no podía quedarse ahí quieta sin hacer nada; lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse frente a ella a un pequeño niño de cabello despeinado y de color extravagante que la miraba extrañado.

-¿Qu… Quién eres tú? – preguntó con sorpresa

-No se vale, yo hice primero la pregunta – reclamó caprichosamente el pequeño chico – te dije ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí? – su pequeño ceño se frunció un poquito al tener que volver a formular la pregunta

-Yo… Soy Ishida Orihime y estaba buscando un libro de cuentos infantiles – respondió algo insegura ante la mirada irritada del niño

-¿Cuentos infantiles? – La miró extraño, como si no le creyera - ¡Ah! Ya veo, es para leérselos a tu bebé, ¿no es así? – Alzó una ceja esperando una respuesta, pero al no obtenerla de inmediato decidió seguir – Soy Kurosaki Ichigo – pronunció cortante mientras giraba su cabeza hacia el otro lado

-Oh… - por un instante no pudo pronunciar nada; era la segunda vez que adivinaban que estaba embarazada sin que ella lo hubiera mencionado, y nuevamente había sido un niño pequeño. – Un momento… ¿Kurosaki Ichigo? ¡Tú eres Ichigo! – mencionó emocionada al reconocerlo

-Sí, es lo que acabo de decir. No le veo la emoción al asunto – se limitó a contestar

-Bueno, es que… ¡Te estaban buscando! ¡Kuchiki-chan te estaba buscando! – Mencionó con alegría al recordarla – Esa nena bonita te estaba buscando – volvió a decir

-¡¿Rukia?! ¿En dónde? ¡Yo también la estoy buscando! – su ceño se relajó por completo y sus ojos adquirieron brillo

-Bueno, ella estaba en… Ah… No sabría decirte – mencionó apenada, recordando que estaba totalmente perdida y desorientada cuando la encontró

-¿Acaso eres nueva por aquí? – preguntó con un poco de molestia

-Se podría decir que sí… He venido con anterioridad, pero solamente por petición de mi esposo, para que no me quede sola en casa. Sin embargo, nunca he explorado el lugar, simplemente me resigno a quedarme sentada dentro del salón de clases en donde él enseña. – se explicó tratando de ser franca con el niño

-¡Uff! – Soltó él al aire – Hace tiempo que la estoy buscando pero no la encuentro. – Mencionó con tono melancólico – Quiero verla.

-Si de algo te sirve – mencionó de pronto ella interrumpiendo al chico - Lo único que sé es que ella rondaba por uno de los pasillos que están cerca del baño

-¿Cerca del baño? – Realizó una pregunta retórica – Puede ser… quizá ella realmente esté por ahí; nunca lo había pensado – salió corriendo de prisa pasando con velocidad a su lado dejando alrededor de ella una intensa capa de aire frío – ¡Gracias! – mencionó antes de desaparecer por entre los estantes de libros

-No hay de qué – mencionó quedamente al perderlo de vista esperando oír el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta por el niño, sin embargo el sonido de ésta nunca llegó.

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando realmente se escuchó el ruido de alguien jalar una de las puertas, ella se caminó y se asomó para ver de quién se trataba

-Uryuu- dijo al reconocer a su marido

-¿Los hice esperar mucho? – Mencionó divertido - ¿Encontraste los libros que buscabas?

-Sí, los encontré – respondió con una gran sonrisa -¡Oh! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡También encontré a Ichigo! Ya sabes, el niño que estaba buscando la pequeña de quien te hablé – exclamó con emoción

-¡¿Q… qué?! ¿Pero cómo…? – parecía que las palabras volaban de sus labios ya que no podía hablar claramente

-¡Sí! Me dijo su nombre completo: Kurosaki Ichigo

-¡Imposible! – Exclamó alarmado el hombre – No… No es verdad; dime que no es verdad – dijo casi a modo de suplica

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué reaccionas así? – Ella lo miraba confundida, con una interrogante en su expresión

-Veras, no quiero alarmarte pero, hace unos minutos, en el salón de clases; les pregunté a los alumnos si conocían a un nuevo profesor llamado Kuchiki – trató de sonar calmado - ellos… Pusieron cara de duda mezclada con miedo y me dijeron… me dijeron… - casi no podía terminar su frase

-¿Qué te dijeron? – preguntó atenta a la plática con los ojos bien abiertos, sintiendo frío de pronto

-Me contaron que… Hace diez años, esto era una escuela primaria muy popular, pero por razones desconocidas, se derrumbó; todos lograron salir a salvo, excepto dos niños… - paró de pronto para ver a su esposa quien tenía los ojos abiertos del terror

-Y – ella iba entendiendo lo que él le quería decir, pero no quería creerlo - sus nombres eran…

-Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo – terminó la frase de ella

-E...Es imposible, ¡No! No es real. Ellos eran niños; niños normales – su voz se quebraba al recordar la charla que había tenido con cada uno de ellos y lo cerca que estuvo de poder haberlos tocado – Ellos no… No pueden… No pueden ser…

-Dicen que murieron juntos; encontraron sus cuerpos en uno de los pasillos centrales. Estaban abrazados, aferrados el uno al otro. Más específicamente, él protegiéndola a ella – mencionó con una tristeza notable bajando la cabeza y agarrando a su esposa para que no perdiera el control - Hace apenas tres años, cuando ya no era una primaria sino la escuela actual, unos estudiantes fueron al lugar en el que antiguamente ellos habían fallecido

-Dime que no les hicieron nada – mencionó con melancolía, a pesar de que ellos probablemente eran… Bueno, seres espirituales, no quitaba el hecho de que fueran pequeñas criaturas inocentes y puras que su instinto maternal exigía proteger

-Más o menos – siguió con el relato – Por travesura empezaron a hacer rituales para "despertar" a los niños, pensando en que todo era una absurda broma. Sin embargo, sus rituales lograron su cometido y despertaron sus almas, pero al momento de hacerlo, éstas se separaron y se perdieron cada uno por su rumbo – la abrazó cuando sintió que ella empezó a temblar – Desde ese momento andan vagando por las instalaciones tratando de encontrarse. Dicen que los han visto aparecer pero nadie había tenido el valor para hablarles o tan siquiera quedarse más de dos segundos parados ante su presencia.

Ella respiraba con dificultad, y empezaba a ver todo borroso; la cabeza le quería dar vueltas y se estaba empezando a sentir mareada. Inmediatamente recargó todo su peso en el hombre que tenía a lado.

-¡Oh, por Dios! Te ves mal; es mucho relato por hoy – declaró mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos y la sacaba de ahí lo más rápido posible

Orihime se aferró al cuerpo de él y trató de estar consiente durante el trayecto. En cuanto divisaron la puerta de salida un alivio le recorrió el interior y volteó su vista para mirar por última vez la escuela.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver al final del pasillo principal al pequeño niño peli naranja sonriendo y tomando posesivamente la mano de la pequeña nena pelinegra quien también sonreía; ambos la veían fijamente con una mirada llena de brillo y luego se esfumaron entre la nada.

-Gracias, Ishida Orihime – Un frío aliento le sopló palabras en el oído – No te preocupes, el bebé y tú estarán bien, tenlo por seguro. Me disculpo por ambos si te asustamos, no era nuestra intención y lo sabes – las palabras se oían tan cariñosas y llenas de agradecimiento, pero el aliento era tan frío que calaba en sus huesos y erizaba su piel de manera espeluznante – Kuchiki Rukia – pronunció con fuerza al final.

Y fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder la consciencia entre los brazos de su esposo.

* * *

Admito que no es uno de los mejores que he hecho... Pero no me aguanté las ganas de publicarlo

**Explico:**

_.-Primero: Inoue no murió, solo se desmayó. Lo comento por si tienen dudas..._

_.-La historia que se cuenta me parece tragica; y como lo había dicho anteriormente me basé en un reportaje para crearlo. Veran, aquí en México pasan un programa llamado "Extranormal, de impacto" es un programa en donde aparecen investigaciones y reportajes que se hacen sobre cosas paranormales que ocurren. Antes de año nuevo pasaron un programa en donde hicieron una investigación en una escuela de médicina (no recuerdo en dónde está situada, pero es aquí en México) que anteriormente había sido un horfanato. _

_Mientras estaban haciendo el reportaje se pudieron escuchar claramente risas de niños que parecían jugar en algún lugar cercano, pero eso era imposible debido a que se encontraban ahí a altas horas de la noche. Incluso el reportero se asustó, brincó y dijo una blasfemia (fue gracioso n.n) al escuchar como si un niño jugueteara a unos pasos de él. Explicaron que en el horfanato habían muerto algunos niños, ya fueran ahogados, por enfermedades y hasta contaron que una niña había caido de las escaleras; me llené de tristeza al pensar que esos pobre pequeños posiblemente creen que aún están vivos y siguen jugando y divirtiendose donde ellos creen que sigue el horfanato, sin poder descanzar en paz...Así que creé esta historia por ellos ToT... ¡Uf! me alargué _

.-_Tal vez se preguntaran: ¿Cómo los niños (Ichigo y Rukia) lograron saber que Orihime estaba embarazada? Bueno esa parte la realizé conforme a unas hipotesis que, con ayuda de mi papá, he planteado (¡Ay, no! ¡Ya sueno como mi maestra de Ciencias Expiremintales!) Explico:_

_Según una ley de Newton (creo que es de él no estoy segura, si me equivoco me avisan) "La energía no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma". Todos los seres humanos poseemos energía (obvio, ¿no?) entonces al morir, esa energía no se evapora ni se desintegra sino que se transforma ¿En qué? según yo imagino, para las almas en pena, la energía que su cuerpo tenía sale de éste y toma una forma humanoide creando a los famosos fantasmas. Por eso se dice que los fantasmas son energía y supongo que por eso afecta a los aparatos eléctronicos..._

_Ahora, al estar embarazada una mujer, supongo que en su cuerpo habitan dos energías: la suya y la del bebé. Los fantasmas por ser energía pueden percibir y ver la energía de alguien más; de ahí que Rukia dijera "Solo lo vi" y que Ichigo también lo mencionara..._

_Como un pequeño dato extra, se dice que los infantes, por tener un alma pura, son más perceptibles a los "fantasmas", por eso muchos niños aseguran haber visto alguno (recuerdo que mi Onii-chan un día me dijo "Vi unos mounsdruos amadillos" o.O). En el caso de Orihime, al llevar a su bebé aún en el vientre, ella también adquirió la sensibilidad a los seres espirituales por lo que se pudo comunicar abiertamente con los niños. (Esto último lo inventé yo, no es una hipotesis) Espero haberme explicado, porque soy pésima para eso..._

_.-Bien, basta de todo ese rollo aburrido (seguro los aburrí) así que ya corto acá... Recuerden, lo que expliqué anteriormente es simplemente algo que yo deducí, pero no está comprobado... Si alguien piensa diferente a mí, diganmelo, me gustaría conocer su opinión... Y si ni siquiera leyeron lo anterior, no los culpo, se ve aburrido _

_¡Oh, sí! El título que puse "As real as a human" bueno, significa algo así como "Tan real como un humano" ¿Por qué lo puse? No sé, suena bonito n.n..._

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... Ojalá sean tan amables de dejarme un review n.n, se los agradecería mucho...

Creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir...

¡Nos vemos!

¡Deseenme suerte en mi examen!...


End file.
